For a long time, when mopping floors with a mop barrel, only the water for cleaning the mop at the first time is clean as long as the water in the barrel is unchanged; thereafter, the more the mop is washed, the dirtier the floor is. Every time the water in the original barrel is used for washing, and it is finally found that the mop is cleaned with the sewage all the time when mopping the floor. It apparently seems that the floor has been mopped, but actually, the floor is not clean at all. This is because the water for mopping the floor is unchanged. The water has a lot of dust, sand and other dirt due to cleaning the mop for many times.
Chinese patent public document 1 (publication No. 201445499U) discloses a mop barrel, which consists of a barrel body and a dewatering basket, wherein the interior of the barrel body is connected with the dewatering basket, the dewatering basket is connected with a pedal linkage device through a rotation shaft, the edge at the upper part of the barrel body is connected with a lifting handle through a lifting handle shaft, and the lifting handle is connected in a sliding manner with the barrel body in a sliding groove through a supporting shaft and a sliding shaft at one end of a supporting rod; the upper part of the dewatering basket is connected with two semicircular fasteners, i.e. a left fastener and a right fastener, the left fastener and the right fastener are connected with the dewatering basket through a rotating shaft, and the two fasteners can rotate upwards to be combined and connected and rotate downwards to be respectively superposed with the basket opening of the dewatering basket; and the pedal linkage device is made up in a manner that a foot board and a shaft arm are in rotational connection through an arm shaft, and the shaft arm is connected in a sliding manner with a rectangular sliding tooth block through a spring in a sliding fixing seat, so as to drive a gearwheel, a medium gear, and a pinion wheel to rotate in sequence.
The dewatering basket in the above-mentioned public document 1 plays a main role of dewatering and cleaning dirt, but the structure thereof is very complicated, and long-term use is likely to cause damage and loss of the link mechanism, which is very difficult to maintain for a person not skilled in the art, and the manufacturing cost is higher, which is unacceptable for ordinary people.
Chinese patent public document 2 (publication No. 201701177U) discloses a mop barrel which is easy to drain sewage and dirt. The mop barrel comprising a mop barrel body, wherein the bottom surface of the mop barrel body inclines downwards; and the lowest position of the bottom surface is provided with a drain pipe. When in draining sewage, the utility model can drain the sewage, dirt and sediments outside at one time, so that the trouble of cleaning the mop barrel is avoided, and the burden of a housework laborer is lightened.
The above-mentioned public document 2 discloses the mop barrel which is easy to drain sewage. However, in the event of mopping the floor, the sewage in the barrel can only be emptied at one time and then clean water is poured into the barrel for water change, which fails to change the condition of mopping the floor with the sewage.
In summary, the floor is often mopped with the sewage except for dewatering for the first time after changing the water when the mop barrel in the prior is used for mopping the floor.